Nine Months
by aquajen468
Summary: This takes place during the middle of season 2 after “Booze Cruise”. Pam finds out she is pregnant. JAM. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Rated- K, however I might up it to T rating in the future.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. However if I did, I would be very happy!

Summary – This takes place during the middle of season 2 (after "Booze Cruise"). Pam finds out she is pregnant. JAM.

A/N – Please read and review, it is very much appreciated. If you don't like my story, please be nice about it. If you would like me to continue, or pursue other plot lines, please say so. This chapter is a prologue to the rest of the story.

Nine Months

Pam stared at the tiny blue-line, blinking she compared it with the back of the box. She slowly let out the breath of air that she had been holding. "Stupid directions," Pam muttered to herself. She threw away both the test and the box, and covered them with several tissues. Pam then slowly walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen where Roy was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning", Pam said quietly, as she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a container of yogurt.

He grunted a response with out breaking his glance from the _Sports_ page. Pam just nodded her headed in response, and grabbed the rest of the paper from him. After a minute Roy looked up as if finally realizing that his fiancé was sitting across from him. "Hey Pam, I can't make it to your parents house tonight."

"Why not. . . .we made these plans a month ago" she said annoyed.

"Yeah, but Darryl got tickets to the 76ers", Roy said excitedly.

"The 76ers, in Philadelphia, as in two and half hours away," Pam said in disbelief.

"Yeah, a bunch of us are going down to the game."

"Couldn't you go, I don't know . . . . next weekend. You promised both me and my parents that you were going to come tonight."

"Hon . . .this is my Bachelor party. So instead of going to a bar with a bunch of strippers, I am going to go to Philadelphia for the weekend."

"Stripper's, your not supposed to tell me . . .Weekend! You are going for a weekend?", Pam said angered.

"Yup, they are picking me up in an hour."

"Fine . . . .whatever" she said realizing it wasn't worth another fight. They sat in a silence until Pam said, "I am going to go take a bath". She was relaxing in the warm bath and had just started reading a book, when Roy came in.

"Hey Pam the guys are here, so I will see you Monday night. Sorry about your parent's house, I forgot about it. Love you" he added quickly as an afterthought; he then kissed her forehead.

Pam muttered the "I love you, too" without glancing up from her book

Pam finished the last chapter in her book and got out of the bathtub, she then put on a pair of jeans, and a black tank top. Pam picked up her phone, and dialed her friend Beth's number. The line rang 4 times . . .before Pam hung up. She had just remembered that Beth was visiting her relatives in Boston for the weekend. Pam thought of who to call next, and quickly dialed his number. It rang twice before the phone was answered

"Hola, en que puedo servirle", came the familiar voice.

"Hey Jim."

"Lo siento, pero no hablo ingles." Jim listened to the silence for a few seconds and said surprised, "How did you know it was me, I really worked on my accent this week."

"Well . . . .It was either you or the new Mexican restaurant; which coincidently I added into my phone book as Jim. It was a very tough guess though", she said laughing.

"I am so flattered. Hey, not like I don't like talking to you, But it is before 10 am on a Saturday morning, why aren't we sleeping." He asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Early bird gets the worm," she started laughing as she listened to him groan, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Could you come and pick me up, I have to run an errand, and I don't want to go alone."

"No problem. I will be over in like half an hour. See ya", he added as he clicked off his phone. He jumped out of bed, and took a quick shower, put on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Jim grabbed an apple for breakfast as he looked for his keys.

15 minutes later Jim pulled his car up to the curb and Pam ran out of the house. "So Beesely . . . where is this mystery outing to?"

"420 Lexington. Please," she answered as she buckled her seat-belt.

"Ouch, that kind of makes me like a taxi driver," he said laughing. Ten minutes later they pulled in front of 420 Lexington. "Pam . . . this is a doctor's clinic . . . .what's wrong with you?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, yet. I just wanted some company," she said smiling softly.

Pam asked when the next appointment was, as she was in luck. The next available appointment was only about an hour wait.

Jim walked into the waiting room and picked up a celebrity magazine, "Awesome, this one is only _two_ years old."

"No way . . .What is the headline?" She asked in utter disbelief.

"It is vintage . . . _Brittany Spears' Secret Wedding_. And by old I am really old. This is about husband number one, not husband number two."

"Did you hear husband number two's new song yet," Pam said laughing.

"Umn, If you mean K-Fed's new song, my roommate downloaded to my iPod, so unfortunately I have. Did you hear Michael rapping it on Wednesday? It changed my life forever. And by changed I of course mean my ear drums rupturing." Jim said laughing

"Sounds painful. However, I tried to forget about that horrible incident. Now I will start to have a reoccurring nightmare about it."

"Pam, the Doctor will see you now," called the nurse. Pam grabbed her purse and slowly followed the nurse through the door. Jim watched her leave and then put down the magazine, and picked up an even older issue.

Half an hour later Pam walked back into the waiting room with a wry smile on her face, the nurse followed her out, and said to Jim: "Congratulations Mr. Beesley you are going to be a father."

Pam and Jim's face shared the same look of disbelief. ( FYI- Jim is not the father)

_---------------------_

_The Spanish is translated to: (It may not be perfect, but I have only had a few years of Spanish)_

_Hello, in what way can I serve you_

_I'm sorry, but I don't speak English_


	2. Chapter 2

Rated- T, because of a few swear words.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. However if I did, I would be very happy!

Summary – This takes place during the middle of season 2 (after "Booze Cruise"). Pam finds out she is pregnant. JAM. Chapter 2 is up

A/N – Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, it was much appreciated. I am very sorry about not updating sooner, I took a 4 week, 5 credit class; which took every waking moment I had. Chapter 2 is Jim's reaction, and Chapter 3 will be Pam's reaction. Please R/R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me a . . . . . what? " Jim responded in utter disbelief.

"Well, thank you very much. I will call you on Monday to set an appointment" Pam said hurriedly to the nurse. Pam said, finally turning her attention to Jim, "Okay let's go," she said as her voice wavered slightly. He stood quickly, and awkwardly followed Pam, as the nurse watched them from the corner of her eye slightly. Pam was speed walking to where Jim had parked his car.

Jim unlocked the car, "So . . . .you're pregnant.

"Well that would seem apparent," Pam said without looking at him.

"So not to be the downer here, but I am guessing Roy doesn't know." Jim said, as he fiddled with his keys, still in shock.

"No, the first test I took a week ago, and I took one this morning but hid them." Pam responded, as she stepped into the car. Upon seeing Jim's reaction to this, quickly added, "I didn't want to raise false hopes."

"False Hopes? . . .Huh! I am just a little curious Pam, where is Roy today?"

"Oh Roy, he is having a weekend in Philadelphia with some friends," Pam replied as she stared out the window.

After driving in silence, for five minutes Jim asked: "Why the hell did you pick me?"

"What?"

"Out of all your family and friends why the hell did you pick me?"

"I don't know . . . . . I guess I wanted to know for sure, and I wanted a friend to be there with me." Pam said in a soft voice, then added "Sorry if this is troubling for you."

"Oh . . . . well congrats," Jim responded in a tight voice.

"Thanks," Pam replied without looking at him. He drove the rest of the way to her house. The car was filled with an awkward silence. Jim didn't speak until they arrived at Pam's house.

"Do you need anything at all", Jim said as he followed her to her front door.

"No, thanks though", Pam said, and then added sincerely, "Thanks Jim"

"See you on Monday Beesely," Jim said as left Pam, and started to walk back to his car. He got into the car and immediately pulled away from her house. Jim fought back the tears in his eyes the whole way home.

Jim walked into the apartment and went straight to the refrigerator. He opened the door and took out a bottle of vodka, and a case of beer. He then walked over to the couch, turned on the television, preceded to drink away the pain, and let the tears flow. He stayed in this state until his roommate came home.

Mark walked into the apartment he shared with Jim, and was surprised to find his friend sitting on a couch, surrounded by empty cans of beer and a half empty bottle of Vodka. A basketball game was on television, but Jim wasn't paying attention.

Mark glanced at his watch, and saw that it was 4:30pm. "Hey Jim, save some for me, please." Mark said as he grabbed the bottle from Jim's hands, and walked it back to the Kitchen.

"Hey Mark, can you pour me a glass. I don't wanna get up right now," said Jim.

"No problem, I was just gonna pour one for my self," Mark said laughing. He turned on the faucet and filled the two glasses nearly to the surface. Then he poured a splash of Vodka into Jim's drink, and poured the rest of the bottle down the drain.

"So Jim . . . ." began Mark as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to him, as he handed Jim his glass of water, "So, What's up?"

Jim looked up at Mark, and then back at his glass. "Well Pam called earlier, and wanted me to run an errand with her," he paused and took a large drink from his glass. "I am the biggest idiot . . . I said, I would run the 'errand' with her," Jim paused for a minute and took another drink.

"Well I didn't see this one coming, I had the fucking honor of driving her to the doctor's office. Where guess what, I found out that she is pregnant."

"Oh". After a moment of silence, Mark added, "So I guess you didn't tell her."

"That would be correct", Jim said pointing his finger at Mark. "What could I have possible said. 'Hey you are pregnant, great! Guess What? I love you.' I think that would have worked well."

"Well I am sorry about that Jim," Mark said as he handed Jim a tissue

"Yeah . . . . .me too," Jim responded as he took the tissue.

------------------------

I am almost done with the third chapter, and I hope to have it up be Friday.


End file.
